Naruto Shippuuden: Koi Chronicles
by RavensKit
Summary: The Life In Times Of Uzumaki Naruto And His Life Since Sasuke's Departure.
1. Prologue

Shippuuden: Koi Chronicles

Prologue

Sun shone through the partly cloudy sky that day, dancing across the cobblestone walkways and dirt streets of Konoha. A familiar buzz of bustling villagers and markets filled the air with commotion. A gentle breeze roamed freely through the people. It was calm, like most of the year around the Leaf Village. But, there was one ingredient to this quaint town that made it set apart from all the others in the world. His name, Uzumaki Naruto.

This young boy was the number one hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja in all of the lands. He was sixteen years old, an average height for his age, sporting golden, spiked hair and cerulean eyes that shone brilliantly in both the bright of day and dead of night. His uniform always consisted of an orange and black jumpsuit, appareled with a red-spiraled symbol on his back. The tone of his skin was tanned to perfection. His face was ever so chiseled, whisker-like scars marking his cheeks. He wore the normal shinobi shoes and upon his forehead was his mark of loyalty, a headband representing his allegiance to Konoha.

But on the inside of this young, handsome, and promising ninja was a deep and powerful, yet dark being known as the nine-tailed fox, otherwise known as Kyuubi. All this boy's life, he was haunted by this tainted demon, forever marking his past as being a monster and alone. Even through this, though, he has been working hard to one day clear his name and become the leader of the village, hokage, and show he will overcome the negative of his fellow villagers. We now take you to the beginning of the major shifting in his life, and the start of his change to Uzumaki Naruto, and not a monster.


	2. Chapter 1

Shippuuden: Koi Chronicles

Chapter 1

"Out of my way, ttebayo!" The young boy exclaimed, running down the street. He was late for his meeting with his partner of Team Kakashi. They were to meet at Ichiraku Ramen Shop at one o'clock for lunch and discuss their new mission. Naruto glanced towards the town square clock. It was now one thirty. "Gaghh! I knew I shouldn't have slept in!" The blond frantically picked up the pace, fearing his punishment for being late. "Sakura-chan is going to kill me!" He thought to himself. The kunoichi had always been impatient. What would change now? The boy pushed through a bit more traffic, finally making his way to the little shop with a skidding halt. Naruto bowed quickly and apologized. "Gomen Nosai, Sakura-chan…I got caught up-" Sakura sat sighing, her brow twitching in a raging fit. Naruto knew that was his cue to stay quiet and sit down.

"Naruto, I'm sick of you always being late. I know you have training and missions, but when you say a time, I expect you to be there." The blond nodded and looked to her with a very sorry expression. Sakura smiled kindly and let a calming sigh out. "Ok, forgiven. Time for the details of the mission. I have good news!" Naruto's ears perked. "What kind of mission is it?!" She smiled wide. "We're going on a camping excursion!" Naruto fell off his stool. "Geez, Sakura, make it sound so important." He chuckled. "Well, it IS for two weeks-" The blond jumped to his feet. "Two weeks?! Alright, ttebayo!" The boy jumped around in utter excitement. "This is going to be awesome!" Sakura let out a giggle. "Yeah, I guess it will. I haven't been let out of Lady Tsunade's office for vacation in quite awhile." This was true. The poor girl had always had a knack for surviving the hokage's drunken fits and temper tantrums.

"Sai's going with us." Naruto stopped in his tracks. "B-but, that'll ruin the whole trip!" He huffed, folding his arms in aggravation. "Come on, Naruto. You know I don't like him either but we have to deal with it if we want this break." The blond was defiant still, sitting back down. "Yeah, yeah Sakura. Just make sure he doesn't get in my way, ttebayo." Sakura nodded, smiling with a rather large sweat drop rolling down her forehead, and finished her ramen broth in the bottom of the bowl.


	3. Chapter 2

Shippuuden: Koi chronicles

Chapter 2

Evening fell upon the now quiet village. Naruto was at home in his frog face boxers, blaring music throughout the apartment. He decided that it was a good idea to clean the place before he left so he didn't come home to an attic. The living room had just been finished up, his next job in the bathroom. Naruto shuddered. "Oh man. It's been WAY too long since I last cleaned, ttebayo." The boy pulled out a bucket of cleaning supplies from beneath the sink and started with the shower. He made sure to pour plenty of it around the tub and scrubbed very thoroughly with his cleaning brush. A sudden growl echoed through the small room, causing the blond to pause. "Kyuubi…I'm not in the mood. Today is NOT the day to screw around." Another booming roar broadcast through the apartment, and his gut.

"You best listen anyway, Kit. I have something we must discuss." The song changed from "Please Don't Stop The Music" to "Over And Over" by Three Days Grace. Naruto cursed under his breath at his horrible sense of mixed cds. A tinge of mixed grief and anger struck the boy. His eyes dimmed, averting his current duty. The grip on his brush tightened. "Tomorrow is-" Naruto interrupted. "The anniversary of….HIS…leaving.." His feelings slumped into a steady depression. I know already.." The nine tails cackled. "It's not funny, Kyuubi!" Emotions were running very high between the fox and his container over the recent weeks. He had seen fit to constantly remind the kitsune of Sai's resemblances to HIM. Now the damned demon even had the gull to bring up HIS betrayal to the village and himself? What gave it the right!

"If it weren't for you being stuck inside me, you damn fox, I would have DESTROYED you!" Kyuubi simply scoffed. "You're being foolish. For if it weren't for me being inside of you, wimp, you would have been my appetizer when I came after this cursed village years ago." Naruto continued. "Don't be stupid. You're too soft now. I bet you couldn't even hurt a mouse." There was a moment of silence. "Never mind this stupid quarrel. What shall you do tomorrow?" The blond looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" The demon chuckled. "Every year since Sas-" he paused, rephrasing. "HIS leaving, you have taken the day to remember your miserable attempt to bring him back. But, you're departing for your trip tomorrow. What are you going to do?" Naruto shook his head. "I'm going to enjoy the trip, ttebayo!"

The boy flashed his famous toothy grin. Inside him, though, the same cloud of utter guilt continued to eat away at him. It was his fault, wasn't it? He WAS the one, who was too weak to bring him back, wasn't he? A few more moments of silence filled the air. The fox spoke once more. "I see. Well then, we shall see soon enough." Naruto ignored his final insert on this argument and continued cleaning, refusing to give anymore to the subject.


	4. Chapter 3

Shippuden: Koi ChroniclesChapter 3

It was just another camping excursion. Or at least, that's what Naruto wanted to believe. "Two weeks of relaxation, ttebayo!" Kakashi sighed, flipping another page of his book. He knew that almost every time the team had gone on one of these trips, there would always be SOME kind of conflict between the blond and his 'temporary' rival, Sai. They hadn't had peace in Team Kakashi since the artist's arrival, truthfully. But it was also true that it would always end with Sakura 'generously' ending their bickering. There were other things going around this time about, though. Sai hadn't cracked one penis joke, Naruto hadn't thrown a fit about some god-forsaken subject, and the pink haired kunoichi had been rather quiet. She was too quiet, truthfully. Their sensei noticed this, questioning.

"Ok everyone, what's up? We've been walking for almost three hours now and no one has broken out in an all out brawl. I'm kind of worried, really." The group didn't seem to respond for a while, Sakura finally breaking the awkward pause to the interrogation. "It's just that…ya know. It's the day that well, He..umm…" the rather blank artist was oblivious of the current subject matter, drawing within his sketchbook. Naruto on the other hand, put up his walls in defense immediately. "Who cares, Sakura-chan." The blond was a bit louder in the words than he really needed, causing the girl to jump. Everyone stopped in their steps for a moment. It was now obvious as to what they were talking about.

"It's HIS fault now that our team's broken up, ne??" he pointed to the unknowing artist. "And if HE wouldn't have left, we wouldn't have gotten THAT shitty replacement!" Sakura's head tilted towards the ground in silence while Kakashi started to try to calm the boy. "Well..At least-" Naruto cut him off, running off down the path, yelling back towards them a loud "Damn it!"

"Naruto!" the pinkette yelled out. It was no use. He had already ran too far to hear anything. Kakashi stepped forward. "I guess he just has to get this negative stuff out before we continue, huh?" The teacher sighed once more and sprinted off after the raging teen. Naruto had finally made it to a meadow in a large clearing, stopping to catch his breath.

"So much for not paying attention to today's past. One mention of it and I flip, ttebayo." The boy sat down, back against a tree, and sighed. "This is going to be WAY harder than I anticipated." Tree branches rustled. "Who's there?" Naruto perked up, pulling a kunai from his back pouch. Kakashi emerged. "Woah! Hold on there, Naruto." The blond blinked, putting his weapon away. "What do you want, Kakashi-sensei?" The teacher smiled. "I was just coming to check in on you. I'm in charge of your well being, ya know?" Naruto turned, the slight irritation of no privacy nibbling at his patience. "I'm fine Kakashi-sensei!" he smiled brightly. "You don't seem too fine." The man retorted. Naruto walked to his sensei and threw his arms behind his head with a grin. "Really, sensei, I'm fine. Don't worry, alright, ttebayo?"

Kakashi didn't exactly believe this but nodded. "Alright, if you say so." The man disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto's grin quickly dissipated. It was almost impossible to ever truly convince his teacher of whether his words were true or not, but at least that had bought him some time to be by himself. He sat beneath a large cherry blossom tree, deep in thought. His animal like senses from the Kyuubi told him a rain was coming. A large storm, in fact. It would probably be enough to even drown out his tears and no one would notice he had ever shed a single drop. The complex build up of anger and sorrow started to crumble inside him. Each little dam he had built to save himself from the drowning waters were broken down. Thunder rolled, and with that, Naruto's emotions flooded over him. The blond threw a fury of fists at the ground, cursing his existence and inability to keep the person he wanted to be his special someone close.

"Why couldn't I just tell him!? He might have stayed if I would have just said it! All I had to do was say 'Sasuke, I lo-' "the boy froze, looking over to see Sakura standing close by, smiling an ever so faint smile. Naruto tried to hide his newly pouring tears, failing miserably to even attempt it. Raindrops were falling from the heavens, as if weeping for him and luckily; they kept his own raindrops from being revealed to his teammate. Sai came to stand next to her.

"What's wrong with him, penis?" Naruto stood up quickly, glaring at the boy's smart comment. "None of your business, you faggot." The other responded in stride with his original fake smile. "If you say so, Naruto-kun." The blonde rolled his eyes and glanced towards the sky. "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute, alright ttebayo?" The others nodded and left. It was just too much. Naruto needed more privacy than this. He decided to go further into the forest and sit down hidden away in some brush. A pond made it's self-known to the boy not far from him, a small frog jumping from it to signify its existence. He lay beside it. "Finally…" the blond muttered. There was only a moment of silence before another rustle was heard.

"Damn it, ttebayo, just leave me-" Naruto's whole body paused. "This presence. It can't be, can it?" From behind him came a small, yet familiar chuckle. "Long time no see…Loser.."


End file.
